I'm Sorry
by AussieNinjaChick
Summary: He called out my name and I turned my back, and just walked away. It's their High-School Reunion and Alice feels bad for what she did to Jasper. Based on the song Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke. AU, AH, possibly a little OOC. Rated T for safety
1. I walked away

I wrote this as one thing, but divided it up into short chaps because some people *Cough* Tier *Cough* are less likely to read a very long chapter in one go, then they loose their place and they stop reading. Whatever.

Don't own Twilight or Caught in the Crowd, but I **do** own my imagination. *Evil Laugh*

**I'm Sorry – AussieNinjaChick**

**A Jalice Songfic to Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke and them some more.  
**

**AU, AH, some OCC**

**Alice POV**

"What's wrong Ali?" Rose asked me as she did a twirl of the dress I was making.

"Come back here, it needs to be tighter there." I told her glaring at the offending area of fabric. She rolled her eyes but did as I said.

"Ali?" She reminded me of her question. How did she always know when there was something wrong?

"My Five-year High School Reunion is this weekend." I told her as I threaded a needle through the dress. Rose was one of my models, but she was also my best friend.

"And? You'll be fine." I sighed as I decided to just tell her. I beckoned her over to the lounge in my shop. We sat down and I began.

"There was a guy at my school when I was in high school. We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles. Never even spoken or faced each other, but on the last hill we'd race each other" I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Aww!" Rose cooed. "That's so cute!"

"When we reached the bike-racks we'd each go our own way. I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name. When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet and mumbled a sentence that ended with 'Jasper'."

"What did he look like?" Rose demanded.

"He had honey blond hair that hung in his bright blue eyes. The cutest dimples appeared when he smiled. He was quite a tall guy, kinda shy and quiet. When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it. Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself 'round the boundary of the grounds 'til he heard the bell."

"He sounds like a geek. Why are you even thinking about him now? Seriously Ali?" This is where Rose and I are completely different. Sure, she is caring and has feelings, but she's the cheerleader who dated the head of the football team. Emmett's a great guy and I love him like a brother, but he is completely different from Jasper, and Rose doesn't understand people who aren't like her and Em. I bell above the door chimed and in walked Bella, carrying two coffees and a hot chocolate.

"Hi." She smiled, giving us both a kiss on the cheek as she handed Rose a coffee and me a hot chocolate. I pouted, but drank some anyway. Their rule was that I wasn't allowed caffeine. "Now, who sounds like a geek?"

"Jasper." Rose informed her and I told Bella about him.

"He's not a geek! He was just different." I insisted.

"You're right Alice." Bella sighed; she hated choosing sides. "I'm guessing there's more to this story." I nodded.

"Well one day I found him and joined him on his walk. We were silent for a while until we started to talk. I told him my family were fighting in court. He said his step-dad and him always fought."

"That's really sad." Rose pouted, listening to me again.

"We talked about music; he was into punk . Told me all the bands that I liked were junk. He was so honest, but he wasn't actually rude. We laughed for a while and then the bell rang." My face fell as I remembered what happened next. "Guys, I'm really ashamed of what I did after that. I was young and caught in the crowd. I didn't know then what I know now. I was dumb, and I was proud and I'm sorry. If I could go back and do it again I'd be someone he could call friend. Please, please believe that I'm sorry."

"Ali, what happened after that?" Bella asked, getting worried.

"It was after school in the afternoon. The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms. Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement, threw away his bag and said he had no friends." A few tears slipped out of my eyes. "He yelled that he did and he looked around. Tried getting up but they pushed him down. That's when he saw me, called out my name and I turned my back, and just walked away." I looked down at my lap, filled with shame.

"What?" Bella and Rose asked in shock, Rose had done it so many times, but it was weird for them to hear that I had turned my back on someone. Neither of them had known me in high school, so they didn't know how determined I was to be popular. I was short and looked like a pixie. I was also too nice, but I wanted to change myself so I'd fit it.

"Yeah, I turned my back and just walked away." I repeated.

"Will he be at the reunion this week end?!" Rose asked. Bella was confused for a second before she caught up.

"I don't know. He should be."

"Well, you're going to apologise to him." Bella instructed.

"But… but… what if he hates me?!" I wailed. "I was such a bitch!"

"Well, then you will have tried."

"Ok. I'll try." I mumbled.

**A/n. I know that school reunions are usually every 10 years, but too much happens in 10 years. Please Review!  
**


	2. I will never let you fall

I wrote this as one thing, but divided it up into short chaps because some people *Cough* Tier *Cough* are less likely to read a very long chapter in one go, then they loose their place and they stop reading. Whatever.

Don't own Twilight or Caught in the Crowd or Guardian Angel, but I **do** own my imagination. *Evil Laugh*

**I'm Sorry – AussieNinjaChick**

**A Jalice Songfic to 'Caught in the Crowd' by 'Kate Miller-Heidke' and** '**Your Guardian Angel' by 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. **

**AU, AH, some OCC**

**Playlist for this chap is **'**Your Guardian Angel' by 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. **

**Alice POV**

I finally squeezed into a parking space near my old high-school. Cars lined the streets and people were walking towards the hall. I stepped out of my car and smoothed out my dress. _You can do this. _I chanted. _You have to apologise to Jasper._ I followed the rest of the people, not paying attention to what I was doing. When I finally reached the hall I went to the side of the room and leant against the wall as I scanned the room. I saw all these people that I had tried to fit in with. Now most of them were orange and had fake boobs. Yuck. My eyes widened as I was someone who was tall and blonde. They turned around and I was severely disappointed. It was just Mike, um… Newton. I kept looking for Jasper. Finally I found him standing alone on the other side of the room. He was attractive in High-School, even if everyone thought he was weird, but now he was seriously hot. His face was more defined, his hair was still hung in his eyes though. He was taller that he used to be, although I hadn't grown at all. I walked around the crowd of people, staying out of his eye-line. I approached him from behind, my arm reaching up to tap his shoulder when I froze.

_What if he hates me?_ Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered his face when I started to turn. I had let him down. I had abandoned him when he needed me the most. I had to apologise. Thank god I was wearing heels, because my head didn't even reach his shoulder. He turned around to face me. At first he was confused, then his face showed recognition, but after that his eyes turned hard, even if his lips stayed in a line. A few tears spilled out as I whispered,

"I'm sorry. I was young and caught in the crowd. I didn't know then what I know now. I was dumb, and I was proud and I'm sorry. If I could go back do it again I'd be someone you could call friend. Please, please believe that I'm sorry." I begged as a few more tears slipped out. His eyes softened and a small, but sad smile appeared on his face. He reached an arm around me and pulled me slightly so we were both facing the same direction and he lead us outside with his hand in the small of my back. He found a bench and we sat down. My eyes and nose were running and I was making little hiccup noises.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I sobbed out. "I just wanted to fit in, but now it seems so stupid. I was stupid and a bitch to you. You deserved so much more and I'm really sorry." I was about to start again with the apologies when his arm wrapped around me again, pulling me into his side. I cuddled into him, but I turned my head away from his suit; I didn't want to ruin it. He must have realised what I was doing because he said,

"It's fine Alice. You're more important than a bunch of clothes." With that I buried my head into the fabric of his jacket.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" I asked in a small voice, dreading the answer.

"I don't hate you." He whispered. I lifted my head up to look into his eyes. I loved his eyes. Shit, mine must look horrible. I quickly slapped my hands over my face. Again, Jasper knew what I was doing. Was he always this good at reading people? He tugged my hands away from my face and held both of my wrists in one hand. With the other hand he traced the side of my face with his fingertips from my brow to my chin.

"You're beautiful." He told me softly. "Don't ever doubt that." He hugged me to him again and I wrapped both of my small arms around his waist as one of his went around my back and the other hand stroked my face.

We had been sitting there for a while, not making a sound when an announcement over the PA said that there would be a dance starting. I looked up at Jasper.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Probably." I grinned.

"Let's go." He smiled, helping me up. He held my face and wiped any remaining tears away with the pads of his thumbs. When he let go he let his hand hang by his side. I grabbed it and held it tightly as we walked inside. We got to the edge of the dance floor as 'Your Guardian Angel' by 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' started playing.

_When I see your smile tears run down my face I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the on._

Jasper and I came closer and closer until we were flat against each other. Both of his arms wrapped around my back. My hands clung onto his jacket, the material crinkling around my hands and my head found its way to his chest. We weren't really dancing; just swaying like most of the couples in the room.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." I spoke softly along with the song. Jasper's arms tightened around me.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one._

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." Jasper bent his head down and whispered the next chorus, except he kept going. "Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away. Cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay." I'm pretty sure he wasn't_ just_ singing the song. He pulled back slightly and I was worried that he was going to leave. Instead, he placed a finger under my chin and lifted it as he bent his head so that our noses were touching. I went on my tippy-toes and met his lips with mine.

**A/N I'm ending this chapter here. If you want more I will write more, but you have to review because unfortunately I'm not physic. **

**Please R&R **


End file.
